


MISTAKES WERE MADE

by Yun_1991



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga are Related, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga are Siblings, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Social Media, Texting, but - Freeform, disclaimer that there will be inappropriate jokes made, especially bad humor at inappropriate times tbh, haven't used them yet, they're gonna come up eventually lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: After a couple years of enjoying the single life, Hoseok wants to try dating again, so Yoongi suggests Hoseok date his little brother, Jihoon. Except Jihoon has a boyfriend already?!Alternatively: The multifandom slice of life crack AU that no one asked for
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 11





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> i've actually been updating this fic on twitter every thursday at 11 AM PST, and i thought i would cross post it here lol
> 
> i've already explained the dynamics between the main cast and the supporting cast, but for simplicity's sake, here's a simplified diagram of the characters:
> 
> you can find the original twitter thread [here](https://twitter.com/yun19913/status/1277301379992698881). i won't be updating it on ao3 as frequently as i have 2 other works i need to finish too, so sorry > <
> 
> i don't think i'm very funny tbh but i hope you guys enjoy this fic regardless! ^^

INT. A TWO ROOM APARTMENT IN SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA

**YOONGI** scrunches his closed eyes open, sunshine blinding him as he blearily realizes that it’s morning. There’s a crick in his neck, to which he groans and makes a note to himself to stop sleeping on the couch. He unlocks his phone screen and groans again when his screen displays “10:59 AM” and he sees several text messages from the 93Z chat screaming at him why he had missed his 9 AM class yet again. He decides he’ll text  **JANG MI** and  **DAEHYUN** later.

**93즈** (3)

**ggochuJANG**

MIN YOONGI

WHERE ARE YOOOOUUUUU

LECTURE ENDED 22 MIN AGO

MY APPA’S GONNA KILL U IF U MISS OUT ON ANY MORE LECTURES

**dumbhyun**

she isnt kidding

there’s a reason why i stopped taking music electives with appa

**ggochuJANG**

TEXT ME BACK DAMMIT

IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE

**dumbhyun**

hey loudmouth

did u consider that maybe

lil meow meow is asleep

… Besides, he knows they know that he was up all night working on his music for his soundcloud and his classes.

**YOONGI** pushes himself off the uncomfortable upholstery and stretches his back, arching his body and surprising himself when he hears several bones cracking successively.

**YOONGI** : (Sighing, then grimacing at his own voice when he hears how reptilian it sounds after a lack of quality sleep)  **JIHOON** -ah!

…

Silence.

**YOONGI** : (Confused) … Uji? (He walks to his little brother’s door and knocks on it)

…

Again, silence.

…

Huh.

**YOONGI** slowly turns the doorknob to peek inside his brother’s room.  **JIHOON** is nowhere near the menace  **YOONGI** is when he’s woken up before 12 PM, but the older brother isn’t taking any chances and pissing off someone who’s 164 cm (5’5”).

Short people are closer to Hell after all.

So  **YOONGI** is genuinely surprised when he opens the door to an empty bedroom with a crisply made bed.

**JIHOON** … never makes his bed.

Strange.

**YOONGI** closes the door to his brother’s bedroom and stalks into the kitchen. A yellow post-it note on the counter catches his eye.

_ Hyung, _

_ I left already. _

_ I’ll be home late tonight. Don’t wait for me. _

_ Make sure you eat. _

_ —Jihoon _

**YOONGI** wipes away the residual sleep from his eyes as he reads his little brother’s note. As if some higher being had predicted this would all come to order, his phone pings with a notification: a new message from  **JIHOON** .

**uji-yah**

are you finally awake, old man?

Brat

I just saw your note

So you ARE capable of waking up before 3 PM

yeah more than you

yknow i had to drag your ass back home?

hoseok hyung called me and said you fell asleep at your studio desk again

Like you’re any better

Ik you fell asleep at your desk when you passed by me the other day

Ik you always wear that hoodie Soonyoung-ssi got you but the ketchup stain for fuck’s sake

shut up smh

that’s the last time i’ll ever wear white shorts

anyway make sure you eat today hyung

there’s still chicken in the fridge

I remember

and don’t finish all the beer

or the soju

I know

ok

well

have a good day today hyung

Love you too, Uji-yah

**YOONGI** chuckles and pockets his phone. He opens in search of something to eat, grinning when he spots an iced Americano.  **JIHOON** must’ve made it for him while he was knocked out.

He downs the cold coffee gratefully, the caffeine invigorating him and making him feel more human.

**YOONGI** feels his phone vibrating wildly in his pocket. He pulls it out to see  **JANG MI** spamming the 93z chat. And the messages… are concerning, and he doesn’t think he can ignore them any longer.

**93즈** (3)

**ggochuJANG**

hey dummy

i dont think u understand the urgency of this situation

yoongi NEEDS this course if he wants to graduate with his master’s

music theory isnt a fucking joke

and hes already lost 30 out of 100 attendance points

AND IF HES NOT HERE NEXT WEEK FOR OUR FIRST EXAM

THATS AN AUTOMATIC DROP

Hey, sorry, I just woke up

**ggochuJANG**

MIN YOONGI

I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK TODAY

DONT LEAVE ME IN MUSIC THEORY PLS IM BEGGING YOU

I LIKE THE CONTENT BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND IT AS WELL AS U DO

IK U HATE 9 AM CLASSES AND IM SORRY THIS IS THE ONLY CLASS APPA IS TEACHING AND OFC U WANNA BE IN A CLASS WITH UR MENTOR

SO PLS JUST COME TO CLASS AND STOP WORKING SO LATE AT UR STUDIO 😭😭😭

How bad was the talk with saem?

**ggochuJANG**

i mean

it was one of those “you can taste the tension” moments

plus u know how my appa is

he’s the type to be calm and doesnt express his anger when he IS angry

**dumbhyun**

ah, the classic “im silently fuming and you will all know it”

kinda reminds me of someone else we know

Shut up

I can’t promise anything Jang

**ggochuJANG**

YOONGI DONT GIMME THAT SHIT

BUT

I’ll do my best to not miss next class

**ggochuJANG**

and??

… And the classes after that

**ggochuJANG**

AND

And to be in a 9 AM class for the rest of the school term -_-

**ggochuJANG**

i’ll see u in class next week yoongles :”))

Prepare my funeral next week

**dumbhyun**

smh we’re gonna be losing our cat :/

**YOONGI** rolls his eyes at  **DAEHYUN** ’s last text, although he can’t help the small smile on his face.

He and the **JUNG** twins had grown up together and were practically inseparable in elementary school. He remembers how hard he had cried when his two best friends broke the news to him that they were moving away from Busan. They had still kept in touch with online messaging and whatnot, but it was hard for **YOONGI** to keep in touch with **JANG** **MI** when she revealed she would be going to attend high school in China. **DAEHYUN** had also settled on attending high school in Japan, so it was much easier for **YOONGI** to keep in contact with the older **JUNG** twin.

It wasn’t so easy for  **YOONGI** when he had belatedly realized he was falling for  **DAEHYUN** .

For  **YOONGI** , coming to terms that he was crushing on his best friend, his best friend of the  **_SAME SEX_ ** was a bit weird for him. His family had accepted him with open arms when he came out, and so did  **DAEHYUN** and  **JANG MI** , but it did suck that his crush was a straight dude. And it burned even more for  **YOONGI** when  **DAEHYUN** came back to Seoul one day and introduced him to  **JIEUN** , a beautiful woman who had silver hair at the time. It had been heartbreaking for him 5 years ago, but  **YOONGI** is so happy for  **DAEHYUN** now.

It… still doesn’t erase some of the unresolved romantic feelings he felt for his friend sometimes though.

**YOONGI** shakes his head, hoping to empty out any feelings of self-pity. He had a class to get to at 12:30, which left him an hour to get ready, eat something, and catch the next subway to campus. He eats a croissant he had bought from the cafe  **JANG MI** works at and changes into fresh clothes. Then he makes his way to the subway station. His phone pings with a new notification, and he smiles crookedly when he sees who texted him.

1 new message from: Seokseok-ah

hyung!! let’s get dinner today after i finish dance :))

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: if you line up jang mi's username in the 93 line group chat, the hangul spells it out as the korean slang word for penis


	2. [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fun to write, it's even funnier to read on twitter tho bc u guys get out of context conversations before the actual conversations take place lol

INT. A RECENTLY ESTABLISHED COFFEE SHOP NEARBY YONSEI UNIVERSITY

Let the record show that  **KWON SOONYOUNG** is  _ not _ clingy.

(But… he will admit that he didn’t get any sleep last night because he was too excited about the events he planned for today.)

**JIHOON** doesn’t get a lot of free days, and  **SOONYOUNG** even less than him.

So when they realized that they were  _ both _ free for once,  **SOONYOUNG** was ecstatic and meticulously planned an all day rendezvous for the two of them.

**JIHOON** rolled his eyes at this, but  **SOONYOUNG** knew the other secretly endeared how thoughtful this all was.

**SOONYOUNG** leans back in his seat as he unlocks his phone and reads through the texts from the night before. His lips pull into the widest grin as he rereads the messages.

**jihoonie** 💞

soonyoung

ur free tomorrow, right?

yessir

good

so am i

NO WAY

ARE YOU SERIOUS??

should i be nice for once

DONT PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS JIHOONIE 😭

i’m just playing around

i really am free tomorrow

so let’s go out tomorrow, sound good?

dont scare me like that :<

but yes, let’s go!!

ILL PLAN EVERYTHING

BECAUSE I NEVER GET TIME WITH YOU ANYMORE 😭😭😭

I MISS YOU

chill out, lover boy lol

DONT TELL ME TO CHILL OUT

YOUVE BEEN WEARING THE HOODIE I BOUGHT FOR YOU FOR 2 WEEKS

YOURE JUST AS BAD AS I AM

MAYBE WORSE ACTUALLY

perhaps

anyway

i’ll be up early for once

and sleeping early also, so i’ll be dipping out in 5 min

omg

is the apocalypse starting?

lee jihoon is sleeping early AND waking up early?

:/

i just want to be with my boyfriend all day tomorrow, alright? sue me

Boyfriend.

It wasn’t a widely used word between them. Both  **SOONYOUNG** and  **JIHOON** agreed that’s what the other was to each other, but it was strange to acknowledge at this point in their relationship. They had been friends for a very long time, mutually pining for the other just as long, but they were always dancing around the subject up until a few months ago.

And they are the happiest months for  **JIHOON** and  **SOONYOUNG** .

**jihoonie** 💞

:/

i just want to be with my boyfriend all day tomorrow, alright? sue me

i’ll sue you for sTEALING MY HEART, BOYFRIEND 💙

god ur stupid ㅋㅋㅋ

text me where to meet u in the morning

ok!! 😙

good night soonyoung

good night jihoonie!! 💙

get lots of rest baby!! 😘

GOOD MORNING HONEY 😘

dont call me that

Omg u replied so quick

And its to WOUND ME 😭

:/

i WAS going to wake up at 8

but… i got excited knowing i was seeing u today

b-baby? 🥺🥺🥺

you rly mean that?

unfortunately

:((

i’m kidding, u gisnt child

it’s been 2 weeks of us being too busy

i cant wait to be with u the entire day

i think im actually crying

oh my god

soonyoung are u okay??

im happy

i cant wait to see you today too 💙

let’s meet at cafe jung!!

hoseok hyung’s family’s cafe?

yeah! jang mi noona works morning shifts on wednesdays so maybe she’ll give us a discount ㅋㅋㅋ

im pretty sure thats not how that works ㅎㅎ

i’ll see u at 9?

yeah! i’ll save us a table!

i snagged a table!!

i’m gonna be a couple min late, sorry

but i’m almost there!

i made an americano for yoongi hyung

hoseok hyung brought him home just now smh

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ he stayed overnight at the studio again?

this hyung…

his back is gonna be bad by the time he’s in his 30’s

youre so caring jihoonie 🥺

yoongi hyung is lucky to have u

damn right he is

he stresses me out

ㅋㅋㅋ im sure hes stressed out too whenever u stay out late in ur studio

whose side are you on?

urs o-o

pls dont kill me, i bought u coffee

… i’ll spare you this time

oh, i see you in the corner

**SOONYOUNG** looks up from his phone to see his boyfriend (wow, he’s never going to get tired of that) smiling at him as he crosses the threshold of the cafe door.

And no surprises today,  **JIHOON** is wearing the hoodie he bought him again.

Not that  **SOONYOUNG** is complaining.

**JIHOON** : (He slides into the seat across from SOONYOUNG) Hi.

**SOONYOUNG** : Hi. (He scoots an iced Americano to him) For you.

**JIHOON** : What a gentleman. (He takes a long, slow sip of his drink and his smile grows) Thanks for this. It’s good.

**SOONYOUNG** : (Smiling) I’m glad. Thanks for coming today.

**JIHOON** : Why wouldn’t I? I asked you out today anyway. (He lays out an open palm on the table, dipping down to drink more of his coffee as an excuse to not look at his boyfriend in the eye)

**SOONYOUNG** grins the widest he’s done all day and he reaches over to squeeze the smaller boy’s hand.  **JIHOON** squeezes back, hiding his face in his free hand.  **SOONYOUNG** doesn’t say anything about his boyfriend’s reddening ears.

  
**JIHOON** : So… (He removes his hand from his face and looks back at his boyfriend) What’s the plan for today?


	3. [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACE crew best crew users:
> 
> NATION'S LEADER: Kim Jonghyun (NU'EST's JR)  
> hoSHIT: Kwon Soonyoung (Seventeen's Soonyoung)  
> obsessed with haikyuu: Kim Jongin (EXO's Kai)  
> protect taeyong dammit: Lee Taeyong (NCT's Taeyong)  
> the real ten, back off kim seokjin: Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (NCT/WayV's Ten)

INT. YONSEI UNIVERSITY DANCE DEPARTMENT, STUDIO PRACTICE ROOM NUMBER 7, HOME TO YONSEI UNIVERSITY’S ACE DANCE CREW’S PRACTICES

The air inside the practice room is thick with seven boys’s labored breaths. The fluorescent lights are suddenly an annoyance that makes their sweat glands work a tiny bit more than they would like. Bangs stick to foreheads, clothes cling onto wet skin, and _everyone_ is tired.

Everyone, except **HOSEOK**.

And to nobody’s surprise, he wants to take the routine from the top.

**HOSEOK:** Come on, guys! How are we supposed to win the upcoming competition at this rate?!

One of the newest dance crew members, **TEN** , snorts.

**TEN** : I dunno, we keep our limbs intact?

**HOSEOK** makes eye contact with the Thai exchange student in the mirror and glares at him. The former’s cousin, **TAEYONG** , hides his mouth behind his hand in a feeble attempt to hide a snicker.

**HOSEOK** gapes at him unbelievingly.

**HOSEOK** : Yongie, you too?

**TAEYONG** : Sorry! It was funny…

**TEN** locks eyes with the older boy and smiles, causing a very flustered **TAEYONG** to turn away from the exchange student’s gaze.

Frankly, **HOSEOK** can barely stand **TEN**.

There’s no doubt that **TEN** is crazy skilled, and **HOSEOK** respects him.

He just doesn’t want him anywhere near his family. So can he kindly get (the fuck) away from **TAEYONG**?

**JONGHYUN** , bless his heart, stands up from his seat and wipes the sweat off from his eyebrows. He physically puts himself in between **HOSEOK** and **TEN** , flashing a smile at the pair.

**JONGHYUN** : (To **HOSEOK** ) I think we’ve worked more than enough today. There’s been lots of improvement in the three hours we’ve been here, **HOSEOK** hyung.

**HOSEOK** : But the competition is coming up in a week!

**JONGHYUN** : And we’ll have a week to continue to get better, so don’t worry.

**HOSEOK** furrows his brows, unconvinced and miffed, but reluctant to go against his words.

**JONGHYUN** : (To **TEN** , mainly, but also to everyone else) And we all definitely deserve a break tonight, but we shouldn’t slack. Just because we won last year doesn’t mean we’ll win again.

**JONGHYUN** : We still need to keep at it and show everyone there why we’re the ACEs of Yonsei. Is that clear?

The other six boys nod in agreement or verbalize that they’ve understood.

**JONGHYUN** : (Beaming) Then practice is done for today! Get some rest! I’ll see you all in two days!

EXT. YONSEI UNIVERSITY DANCE STUDIO PRACTICE ROOM 7 — 30 MINUTES AFTER ACE CREW’S DANCE PRACTICE

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

**NATION’S LEADER**

Good work today everyone! ^^

You all worked super hard

I’ll treat you guys to barbecue next weekend when I get paid

**hoSHIT**

that’s in writing

no take backsies

yeah good job today everyone!

sorry i got pissed at u guys 😅

**obsessed with haikyuu**

smh hoseok

i wasn’t sure if my lungs were working after today’s practice

**Protect tayong dammit**

Hyung, don’t kill ur favorite cousins 🥺

IM SORRYYYYYY OK? ㅠㅠ

I REALLY WANT US TO WIN THIS COMPETITION

also this is slander, dae hyung and jang noona treat me better than you gremlins do smh

**the real ten, back off kim seokjin**

slander is spoken, smartass

ur looking for libel

  
Yeah. **HOSEOK** really can’t stand **TEN** after all.


	4. [4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACE crew best crew users:
> 
> NATION'S LEADER: Kim Jonghyun (NU'EST's JR)  
> hoSHIT: Kwon Soonyoung (Seventeen's Hoshi)  
> obsessed with haikyuu: Kim Jongin (EXO's Kai)  
> junhong a baby: Choi Junhong (B.A.P's Zelo)  
> protect taeyong dammit: Lee Taeyong (NCT's Taeyong)  
> the real ten, back off kim seokjin: Ten Chittaphone Leechaiyapornkul (NCT/WayV's Ten)

INT. HOSEOK’S APARTMENT — MORNING

Normally **HOSEOK** wakes up with a pep in his step.

But not today.

Because today is not the day to receive a hesitant text from **KIM** **JONGHYUN** at 9:30 AM when **HOSEOK** hasn’t eaten breakfast yet.

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

**NATION’S LEADER**

Morning everybody

So, um

First I’d like to apologize for failing all of you

**the real ten, back off kim seokjin**

WHAT

KIM JONGHYUN UR SCARING ME

**junhong a baby**

jonghyun hyung?????

**obsessed with haikyuu**

i just felt a chill up my spine

**NATION’S LEADER**

I know we all agreed there would be a no dating rule so we could put our energy into ACE

But… I broke that rule

**HOSEOK** : (Disbelieving as he reads the group chat) Wait what?! What does he mean he “broke that rule?!”

Before he can voice his shock in the chat, **SOONYOUNG** chimes in.

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

**hoSHIT**

jonghyunie!!!! its completely ok!!!!

we’re happy for u, and this was a bit of a dumb rule

**NATION’S LEADER**

Thank you Soonyoungie ^^

I wouldn’t say this was a dumb rule, more like a precaution so that we wouldn’t get heartbroken and that would let it affect our performance

But… I’m dating someone now and I really care for him

**obsessed with haikyuu**

WAIT WTF

**protect taeyong dammit**

HIM???

**HOSEOK** : “HIM?!”

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

JONGHYUN-AH UR NOT STRAIGHT??

**the real ten, back off kim seokjin**

NO ONE FUCKING BELIEVED ME

I TOLD YALL HE WASNT COMPLETELY STRAIGHT

PAY TF UP

**NATION’S LEADER**

YOU WERE ALL BETTING ON MY SEXUALITY?

**junhong a baby**

TEN WTF SAY THAT SHIT IN THE BETS GROUP CHAT

**HOSEOK** : THERE’S A BETS GROUP CHAT?

He’s about to capslock ask in the group chat when **JONGHYUN** beats him to it.

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

**NATION’S LEADER**

THERE’S A BETS GROUP CHAT?

WHY WASNT I INVITED

**the real ten, back off kim seokjin**

WHY WOULD WE INVITE U IF THE SUBJECT WERE BETTING ON IS U?

**NATION’S LEADER**

Okay fair

**hoSHIT**

are u mad hyung?? ;;; we’re sorry 🥺🥺🥺

**NATION’S LEADER**

I mean, it’s weird lol. But I’ve been around you guys for so long that this doesn’t faze me anymore

Ten-ah, at least tell me ur payday was good

**the real ten, back of kim seokjin**

i’m $100 richer 😏

**HOSEOK** : (He shakes his head fervently, focusing his attention again at the topic at hand then texts in the group chat)

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

i have a question

**NATION’S LEADER**

Yeah, go for it Hobi!

this wont affect ACE, right?

ur still going to lead us, right?

**NATION’S LEADER**

Ah…

I’m sorry

**HOSEOK** feels the color drain out of his face and his heart sink. **JONGHYUN** ’s incoming messages have unlocked his worst fear.

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

**NATION’S LEADER**

But for now I’d like to withdraw from my position as the leader of ACE so I can focus on my relationship

**hoSHIT**

JONGHYUNIE NOOOOO

**protect taeyong dammit**

this is equal parts sweet and heartbreaking :(

**NATION’S LEADER**

I realize this is a really selfish decision, and I’m sorry for suddenly bringing this burden onto you guys

But I do have plans to come back and lead ACE again next semester

It just took me a long time to stop fighting myself and accept that I liked this person

And god, I’m so happy when I’m with him

I’m still happy with you guys, I don’t want you guys to think you’re not as important anymore now that I’m dating someone

But at the same time, I don’t think I can juggle my responsibilities as a full time student, a part time job, leading a dance crew, and being a good boyfriend

I hope you guys can respect my decision, even if it was really crappy of me to drop the bomb like that so suddenly…

But I will still be here in this group and give you guys advice and suggestions, if you’ll let me

You guys are my second family

**HOSEOK** drops his phone on his lap, turning it upside down so that he doesn’t have to see the notifications of more messages.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t mad at **JONGHYUN** . How could he do this _now_? And it’s so close to the competition ACE had been working so diligently for.

His phone continues to buzz with notifications. So **HOSEOK** turns it back over and scrolls through the conversation.

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

**junhong a baby**

Hyung, ofc u can stay in this chat!!

**obsessed with haikyuu**

yeah jonghyun-ah, you’re not our leader for now but you’ll always be our leader

**hoSHIT**

KIM JONGHYUN NATION’S LEADER 😔✊🏼

**protect tayong dammit**

pls stop by our practices sometimes 🥺

**the real ten, back off kim seokjin**

AND STOP HOSEOK HYUNG WHEN HE TRIES TO KILL US

Okay. **TEN** is really starting to get on his nerves.

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

HEY :(

IM TRYNA MAKE SURE WE WIN THIS YEAR OK

**NATION’S LEADER**

Ofc I’ll come by!!!!

My boyfriend’s a musical theater major, so I’ll be nearby!

If there’s any questions about spacing, blocking, movements, etc. I’m more than happy to help where I can!

But you guys are so good that you won’t need much ^^

**hoSHIT**

UWU

WE LOVE YOU JONGHYUN HYUNG

And that’s when it dawns on him.

**HOSEOK** : … OH FUCK— (He hastily texts the group chat)

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

so who’s ACE’s new leader going to be?

**NATION’S LEADER**

Haha, Hoseok hyung, it’s a no brainer here

You and Soonyoungie have been doing so well with choreographing in the past that I’m handing leadership to you, and Soonyoungie will be your second

**hoSHIT**

WAIT EHAT

WHAT

**HOSEOK** : WHAT?!?!?

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

**the real ten, back off kim seokjin**

FUCK WERE RLY GONNA DIE NOW

**protect taeyong dammit**

i’ll bring extra heat packs and ice tomorrow…… 

**junhong a baby**

bury me with both middle fingers up

**obsessed with haikyuu**

hey is junhong allowed to cuss?

**junhong a baby**

STFU THAT JOKE IS OLD

**protect taeyong dammit**

CONGRATS HOSEOK HYUNG

AND CONGRATS TO YOU TOO SOONYOUNGIE

**the real ten, back off kim seokjin**

all jokes aside, please take care of us

**obsessed with haikyuu**

hoseok, don’t kill us, specifically me and taeyong

you remember who are older brother and sister are, right?

No.

No way.

This can’t be happening.

Not only did **JONGHYUN** drop a bomb even bigger than Hiroshima, but suddenly everyone is looking to _him_ as the leader in **JONGHYUN** ’s place?!

**ACE crew best crew** (7)

JESUS I GET IT

DAEHYUN AND JANG MI WILL KILL ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YALL

**junhong a baby**

dont worry hoseok hyung, soonyoung!! you guys got this!!

**NATION’S LEADER**

I agree ^^

Ofc I’m always here in case you need leadership advice or if you guys wanna rant lmao

**hoSHIT**

tysm hyung ; ^ ;

we wont let u down ㅠㅠ

**HOSEOK** : (Groaning when he sees **SOONYOUNG** ’s text) Easy for you to say…

God.

He’s the new leader of ACE.

And before anyone asks, no, it doesn’t feel great.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the original twitter thread [here](https://twitter.com/yun19913/status/1277301379992698881)


End file.
